


Iwai Family Crest

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, that's all this is it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: Iwai thanks you for your help getting his son back.





	Iwai Family Crest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short we'll be back to our regularly scheduled smut shortly 
> 
> i seriously can't thank you enough for all of your support and suggestions this far, these fics wouldn't exist without you wonderful readers so thank you thank you <3

The day after you had your little run-in with the yakuza, you took the day off of work. It was at Iwai's suggestion – he brought it up while you ate with him and Kaoru at the diner – and while you'd initially protested, you realized that you really needed the break.

It was well into the afternoon of your lazy day when your phone went off. You received two text messages, your phone displaying the picture you'd set for Iwai – a picture you took of the both of you during a lull at work.

"Are you busy?" The first text read, followed by the next: "I want to see you."

You responded quickly, letting him know that you weren't busy, asking if you were just set to meet him at the shop.

"Can you come to Inokashira Park?" He replied, which you confirmed, asking him to give you some time to get dressed and head over. You'd spent the day lounging around in your pajamas.

 

After you freshened up some, you took off for the park, silently wondering what Iwai wanted to talk to you about. Of course, you knew it wasn't going to be anything bad, but it didn't stop your mind from wandering regardless. Instead of meeting you at your place or at the shop, asking to see you in the park was something entirely new. Maybe it was the open space? You wondered if he planned on giving you another lesson, this time in hand-to-hand combat so you could take down someone by yourself, should a situation like the previous night come up again.

Then again, Iwai didn't seem like the fighting type. That couldn't have been it.

It didn't stop you from thinking about a small training montage between yourself and Iwai, amusing you for the rest of your ride to the park.

 

Once you arrived, you found Iwai sitting on a bench, his head lifting when he heard you approach. He stood up for you and you quickened your pace a little, jogging up to him and throwing your arms around him, catching him off balance when you knocked into him.

"Oof. Good to see you too, kid," he said, placing a hand in your hair. He chuckled as he held you close to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

The leaves around you were all shades of yellow and red. Iwai's heat radiated from him like a furnace, surrounding you and shielding you from the chill of the air. Though it wasn't windy, it was getting a bit nippy outside.

"Wanted to talk to ya," Iwai said after a moment, taking a step back but not letting go of you. "'Bout last night. You know...I really can't stress this enough. You got a _stupid_ amount of courage, kid. But...you got a lot of heart. Jumpin' in to save Kaoru like that, spendin' time with him after...really means a lot to me. I already said I love you, but...I just wanna say it again. 'Cause I love you, kid." He paused, tugging down on the brim of his hat. "...You got your keys with you?"

Your keys? It seemed out of the blue, but you took them with you everywhere. There wasn't much on them since you didn't need to drive – just your house key and the spare key to the store Iwai gave you. You pulled up the ring, holding it up for him. He held out his hand, gesturing for you to place the keys in his hand. Once you did, he reached into his own pocket, grabbing something made of metal.

After a few quick motions with his hands, he handed your keys back to you. This time, something dangled between the two keys, glinting in the sunlight.

He'd affixed a black metal keychain onto the ring, smaller than the palm of your hand. It had the same curves, same sharp angles as the tattoo on Iwai's neck – and the scar his son had.

It was a little gecko. The previous night, Kaoru proclaimed this was the Iwai family crest, something that always connected him to his father. Now that Iwai was giving this to you...you felt your heart swell as it pounded in your chest, your head tipping up toward him while you stared in disbelief. He had just the slightest hint of color in his cheeks, but he met your gaze with a small smile.

"...You already know what it's for. Good. You got the bravery of an Iwai already, so givin' you this is just...it seems natural. We're already partners, right? In business and...everythin' else. I'll stick with ya, kid. No matter what."

You jumped up into his arms, kissing him all over his stubbly face, hearing him laugh as he took each one of your kisses. He finally stopped you by placing his mouth on yours, his arms holding onto your back tightly as he smiled into the kiss. Once you settled back down on the ground, you held onto his hands, trying to stop the surge of emotion rising up inside of you before you spoiled the moment and cried.

"Thank you, Mune-san," you said, pocketing your keys, unable to stop the smile from growing on your face. "I'll make sure I take good care of it."

He took your hand and walked you through the park afterward, letting you spend the rest of the day at his side.

 


End file.
